


Monster Inside

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Body Horror, Gabe also an asshole, Jack is a fucking slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Trans Soldier:76, monster!reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since day one Jack has wanted Reaper to fuck him. He needed to be careful what he wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyrioci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrioci/gifts).



> Edit: 8/11/16 Changed some things so it made more sense, specifically Jack's ability to see in the end.

It was eerily quiet on the city street. No movement, or sound, not even a dog barking disobediently. 

Soldier: 76 was armed and stalking between small alleys and tight street spaces to avoid being heard or seen. He knew he was out here. He could smell the campfire-like smell that mixed rather well with the smell of death.

The smell and his visor told him that his prey had gone into a warehouse nearby. He crept closer before pausing. Still no noise.

“What are you looking for, Jack?” A deep rumbling voice purred next to his ear.

The soldier whipped around, gun coming up, but nothing was there. It had spoken his name. It knew who he was.

“Come out and face me, Reaper.” The once blond snarled viciously like a rabid dog. 

A sinister laugh filled the air all around him, making 76 unable to locate its source. “Oh. The pretty Strike Commander has fangs. Well they won't help you here Morrison. I don't plan on killing you.” The voice coalesced into a solid sound behind him as it spoke once more. “You're my new play thing, Jackie.”

Soldier went to face the laugh but was unable to move, his vision darkening as he felt a phantom hand grip his neck. He reached up, dropping his prized pulse rifle in the process, and tried tearing the grip away but grasped at nothing.

“Shh. It's nap time Jack.” That strong raspy voice purred into his ear. “I promise I'll play with you as soon as we get home.”

Those were the last words he heard before blacking out.

…

Soldier woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and when he saw blackness, he knew his visor had been taken away from him. He wondered where he was as he turned his head side to side uselessly as if trying to see the place around him.

He could feel he was tied down to a chair with a thick chain, restraining most movement.

“Awake already?” Reaper's deep voice cut through the air. “Why aren't you looking at me pretty boy?”

That sent a shiver of familiarity through the blond. Now that he thought about it, a lot of Reaper reminded him of his old friend. Deep voice, the ability to dual-wield shotguns, black getup and even those wonderfully thick thighs.

“Kinda can't jackass. This blind man needs his visor to see.” He heard a noise akin to a gasp of surprise but couldn't place where it came from.

“So, boy scout did lose something in the explosion.” A bitter reply finally came and it made 76 heat up in anger.

“Fuck you. I lost everything in that explosion. I lost my sight, my home and over everything my best friend, so fuck off Reaper.” He snarled out, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

There was a deep silence for a long time and Jack feared the wraith had left him here to suffer in darkness.

“Poor thing.” Was the sudden response next to his right ear. “You sound so broken up about it.” The voice was laced with the deepest sarcasm he'd ever heard.

He felt something ghost over his body before he felt those metal claws grip his face none too gently, digging into his flesh, but not drawing blood. 

Jack couldn't help the moan that escaped him. He had had so many wet dreams of Reaper. When he was younger, Gabriel was the one to fill out his needs in his dreams. After the explosion and meeting this ghost, that had slowly changed. Gabriel still plagued some of his dreams but this wraith was in them more and more.

“My, my, my. Was that a moan Commander Morrison?” Reaper seemed more enthusiastic now, thumb of claw rubbing against the man's lips. “Does the perfect boy scout have dirty thoughts about this?”

Jack felt the talon push into his mouth and rub against his tongue, the tip of the claw threatening to cut into the appendage.

That only made him moan louder. 

He wanted this. He wanted this monster to fuck him, use him as a play thing, to devour every single bit of his body in lust.

“Well.” A short reply from the disembodied voice broke him out of his thoughts. “I have to think about this.

“What?” Jack let himself give a panicked reply. He didn't want to be left alone here. He wanted, well, he wanted Reaper's smoke suffocating him and making him gasp for air.

“Oh? Do you want to tell me what you want?” The voice seemed less distorted now, like the owlish mask was removed from his face.

The soldier was suddenly more quiet. Fuck. He couldn't let this terrorist know what he wanted. Jack remained painfully silent.

“Guess I'll have to have my own fun. Sit tight, pretty boy. I'll be back soon enough.” 

There was no noise for a good few minutes and Jack let out a small whine.

He was so fucked. Literally and figuratively.

…

Jack awoke to something caressing his face. He sighed softly and nuzzled into it, imagining it as an old friend's touch.

“Evening, Commander.” Reaper's voice broke him out of his small fantasy. He felt colder than before, feeling the distinct lack of his jacket and boots. He didn't like that the creature who played human was able to remove some clothing without him noticing.

“What do you want?” He growled into the air, hoping the pseudo eye contact he was hopefully making would intimidate.

“Apparently we want the same thing. We both want me to fuck you.” Jack felt the breath catch in his throat.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Fuck. Yes he did. He felt his underwear start to get uncomfortably wet.

A laugh, though this one was less disembodied than the previous ones he had heard. “Oh, really? I bet you want me to fuck you senseless.” Jack heard a tear and felt his legs exposed to the cold air.

The soldier squirmed slightly now just in his undershirt and boxers. “Reaper.” He tried to growl out, to sound threatening, but it came out as a breathless whimper.

“Shh, boy scout. I promised to play with you.” Reaper's voice came from near his left ear. “Just relax and enjoy.”

Jack was about to protest when he felt _something_ slide against his leg. It wasn't a hand or leg it felt like a snake or...a tentacle. He shivered as he suddenly felt three more rub against his hot skin.

He heard the chains fall to the ground as he was released from the chair to become more flexible and bendable for the ghostly appendages to stimulate his body.

Jack could get out of this right now. He could run. But as one of those appendages of smoke pushed into his boxers, he moaned.

“Come on Jack, let it all out. I want you moaning for me, because you will be here for awhile.” He felt a hand on him accompanying the feelers. 

The soldier bit his lip, staying quiet for a moment. “Who are you? You remind me of someone but you can't be.”

Reaper hummed. “Who you're thinking of is dead.” He stated it coolly and emotionlessly. Jack hung his head sadly, knowing he should have told Gabe how he felt but that was in the past.

“Come now. Stay in the moment.” He rumbled, hand tracing down his face and chest to the front of his boxers, talons teasing the man's wet boxers. “How are you so wet already Jack? I've barely touched you.”

76 gasped as he felt the talon rub against the cloth, caressing his wet slit and enlarged clit. “Fucking...ah...fuck me.” He growled.

“So needy.” The voice rumbled, removing the claw. “Not yet sweetheart.” That clawed hand grasped Jack's neck and squeezed, making it hard for the once blond to breathe properly.

Jack gasped for air as he felt those tentacles slowly turn to hands, feeling six hands groping at his body. One hand around his neck, two rubbing his arms, two more spreading his legs and the last arm pushing two fingers into his wet entrance. “Reaper! Please.” He whimpered.

“Wow never pegged Strike Commander Morrison as a needy slut.” The wraith laughed darkly. Jack had no idea when his clothes were shredded to bits but when he suddenly felt an inhumanely long tongue on his cock he didn't care. All he wanted was for this monster to fuck him.

“Shut the f-Ah!” That long inhumane tongue pushed deep inside of him, feeling wrong and slimy, but that just made the ex-commander squirm more in pleasure.

Jack felt something on his face and realized after a moment it was his visor. He groaned and opened his eyes, having a slight headache at the sudden flash of images in his brain.

The soldier froze as he finally gazed upon Reaper, or what he assumed was Reaper. The beast before him had eight human-like arms, six supporting Jack himself and two keeping the monster steady on all fours along with his thick and wolfish back legs. 

The head of the creature had a long muzzle with too many teeth and a dozen red beady eyes staring at Jack in return. The tongue hanging out of his mouth was at least a foot and a half, still teasing Jack's core.

He should be terrified, disgusted, anything but what he actually was. And Jack Morrison was fucking aroused. “What the fuck are you stopping for.” The Soldier growled.

That was all the prompting Reaper needed as he continued his ministrations. His tongue pushed as deep as it could go, finding that sweet spot inside Jack's heat. The hands continued their abuse on the soldier's body, pinching, squeezing, caressing, and choking.

Jack loved it. He had cum twice on Reaper's tongue already, and two more times with those phantom fingers stretching him and lavishing his sex in attention.

The next time he opened his eyes after the fifth climax he paused. “You...fucking liar!” He struggled just a little bit, wanting to punch the more human looking Gabriel standing in the creature's place.

A much too toothy grin was given. It was Gabriel’s face but with too many teeth and on the right side of his face were four eyes instead of one. “Sorry sunshine. Had to live out my fantasy of fucking you.” 

Reaper paused in their fuck to try and look more human for the blond. Naturally Jack punched him before hugging him. “You fucker. If I wasn't still fucking horny, I would beat the shit out of you. We're talking about this later, asshole.”

Gabriel laughed and bit at the younger man's neck. “Promise.” He pushed him back and rubbed his cock against his entrance. “Right now, I need to finish this, Jackie.”

Soldier: 76 nearly screamed when the wraith’s cock slammed into him, one hand playing with his cock as his entrance was plowed.

Suddenly, the visor was ripped from his face. Jack was going to protest, but soon he couldn't breathe as Gabriel kissed him. He felt like he was suffocating as Gabe’s tongue pushed wisps of smoke down his throat. He tried to struggle but his body was being overloaded with sensations.

A scream bubbled in his chest as he felt his climax coming for the sixth time that night as Gabe's cock slammed deep inside him, releasing his cum inside of Jack as he came as well. 

He felt himself blacking out slowly trying to get air, but none filling his lungs. “Soon, sunshine. Soon.” Jack felt reality slip with those words.

…

Jack woke up with a start. He was lying in a large bed with Gabriel hovering above him. The first thing he noticed was his distinct lack of his visor. “You okay, babe?”

Gabriel broke him out of his thoughts and he groaned and felt he couldn't move. “What…?”

“Sorry Sunshine.” He leaned down, kissing him roughly once more, tongue pushing more smoke down into his throat. Once he pulled back he felt sick pleasure as he watched the smoke curl up from Jack’s lips. “You've been out for a few days, but today should be the last day.

“Last...day?” The soldier watched the black smoke come out as he spoke and his eyes widened. “What did you do to me? How come...I can see again.”

He didn't feel hunger for food or water, but for something else. Not to mention his vision had returned to him without need for a visor. Jack shot up, not feeling weak anymore and he ran to find a mirror. 

Once he located one he stared at his visage.His eyes were black but with blazing blue pupils, and his skin was deathly pale along with his hair. Black smoke coiled off some parts of his body, mostly curling up from his mouth and nostrils.

He saw Gabriel behind him, looking more human than ever. The latino looked like himself again. That mop of curly hair with shaved sides and his dark skin. The eyes were different but it was still Gabe.

“I made you a wraith. It's the only way we can stay together Jack.”

Jack wanted to feel anger and fear but he looked between their contrasting eyes and relaxed. Most of his morality died in that explosion. “Well.” He walked over to Gabe and kissed him roughly, strangely satisfied as he watched the smoke curl from both their lips. “Show me how this works.”

Gabriel grinned, too many teeth showing once more. “Well let's find some souls.”

Jack smiled softly. He had some Talon agents in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> To my beautiful buddy Cyrioci! He wanted Monster Gabe so I made sure to give it to him!  
> I also talked to multiple trans friends about how I should use Jack's terms for his junk so I hope I dont offebd anyone with the terms used!


End file.
